oxenfreefandomcom-20200213-history
Jonas
Jonas is Alex's new step-brother. Personality Official Bio Alex's new step-brother. Wiser than his years with a mordant wit, he's had a slightly rough life and carries the hint of a mysterious past (there are rumors that he's been arrested, but the details of his supposed crime are unknown). Still missing his mother who succumbed to cancer, he isn't quick to open up to new people, though is at his core a good-natured boy who can be extraordinarily loyal when he trusts you. Background Jonas once lived in Westedge near North Valley, he dislikes his hometown as everyone seems to be either a farmer of a banker with none of them doing well. His family went on vacation to Missouri every year, on his mothers insistence, however these trips were not particularly enjoyed by Jonas. It is implied that Jonas may have had run-ins with the law prior to moving. He jokingly refers to himself as a klepto and is shown to be able to pick locks. When asked he claims to have never been in jail. Jonas' mother died of cancer which lead to his father being widowed. Sometime later his father met Alex's mother and they got married, making Alex his new step-sister. Jonas and his father moved to Alex's hometown of Camena just before the game begins, with Jonas and Alex first meeting when they go to Edwards Island together. Relationships * Alex - Having just recently met each other and become family due to their parents marrying, Jonas and Alex are somewhat weary of each other. Jonas tries to friendly and accommodating to Alex given their situation. Depending on the choices made by the player, Jonas and Alex can become closer and see each other as true brother and sister, or remain distant. * Ren - Being Alex's best friend Ren and Jonas seem to get along fair in the beginning. If Alex chooses to stay behind with Jonas Ren will later call him his "dumpster buddy". However later after meeting up with him and Nona at Harden Tower they begin to argue blaming each other for why they are in their current situation. * Nona - * Clarissa - Jonas sees Clarissa as intense and bitter. When trying to get off Edwards Island with Alex he asks if she considers Clarissa a friend worth trying to help. Endings Depending on the choice made by the player the game can end in multiple ways that affect Jonas' relationships. Jonas and Alex stay distant Jonas and Alex will stay distant to each other if Alex has sided against him throughout the game. They are said to see each other around family get-togethers but much else. Jonas and Alex become closer if Alex has sided Jonas and supported his ideas throughout the game then they will become close. Jonas will go on to introduce Alex as his sister, not step-sister. Jonas is no longer Alex's step-brother It is possible to save Michael from drowning and thus cause Jonas to no longer be Alex's step-brother, as her parents never divorce and never go on remarry different partners. Jonas will still have been on the island, invited by Ren after meeting at school, and can still become close or stay distant with Alex. Trivia *He doesn't know how to ride a horse. *When describing his ideal girl, it is revealed that the characteristics fit exactly with Carmen Sandeigo Category:Characters